the_unknown_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalei
Kalei is a fictional character in the Unknown Nation web series. Biography Kalei attended many fighting academies throughout the Unknown Universe Districts. She got suspended from many of them due to her dangerous temper and lack of following rules. She finally was accepted into the combat academy in the North End. She entered the Tyro Tournament and loss to Huey due to disqualification. This angered Kalei so much that she joined with Sick Donny. She did everything Sick Donny wanted her to do up until his wickedness had gotten too much to deal with. Kalei eventually joined the good side with Huey which ultimately led to her death at the hands of Sick Donny. Fighting Style Kalei uses a bundle of submission and grappling techniques. She likes to get her opponent down to the ground and lock in a tight hold that her opponents usually can't get out of. Kalei especially likes to use the dragon clutch as her signature move. She has a good base game and isn't afraid to use it. Story ''Origins As Kalei prepares to take on Huey in the first round of the Tyro tournament. She hears both Huey and Kalei making jokes about her. Little do they know about her temper problem. As the fight begins Kal ei instantly gets Huey down to the ground and locks in her signature dragon clutch. Huey's gives up but because of her anger issues, she refuses to release the hold, so professor Ezz reverses the decision and awards the fight to Huey advancing him further up. This leaves Kalei upset and highly frustrated. Shortly after, she runs into Sick Donny. He tells her that he can help her channel that anger and get revenge on professor Ezz and the rest of them. Kalei agrees to join sick Donny. Kalei sneaks into the professors office and breaks his neck, and left him laying resulting in his death. EP3: Into The Streets'' Kalei and Sick Donny continued there trek eventually running into Huey. Sick Donny told Huey the truth of who killed his professor, it was Kalei. Sick Donny then sent the Murk Syndicate after Huey, Kalei began to feel sorry for Huey and Sick Donny noticed and told her that there is no room for compasion on his team. Later on, Kalei and Sick Donny discussed plans to take out Huey, Kalei didn't want to go through with his plans. Sick Donny slapped Kalei and ordered the Murk Syndicate to attack her, but out of nowhere came Huey and together, Huey and Kalei wiped out the Murk Syndicate for the time being. After the battle, Kalei tried to apologies to Huey but Huey didn't believe her and walked away. Sick Donny forced Huey and Kalei to fight each other in a tournament match. Kalei and Huey had came together and decided to throw the fight, knocking each other out. afterwards, the two got up and embraced each other with a hug. Sick Donny ran up and viciously hit Kalei in the back with the golden staff, knocking her out cold. This resulted in a fight between Huey and Sick Donny. After the fight, Huey ran back to Kalei, who layed on the ground. She mumbled to Huey to tell Cervello that she's sorry. Kalei died shortly after. Character Relationships *Sick Donny - Former Teammate. *Professor Ezz - She murdered him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Fighters